Niñeros
by MaestroJGC
Summary: Marinette, Alya y Chloe se toman unas muy merecidas vacaciones dejando a Adrien, Nino y Nathaniel al cuidado de sus hijos. ¿Quien cuidara a quien?
1. Chapter 1

Esta decidido.

Marinette miraba a su hijo peliazul de 10 años de brazos cruzados y le señaló una hoja enojada.

-¿Podrías explicar qué es esto?

En chico miró a otro lado mientras rascaba su mejilla derecha.

-Mis calificaciones.

El niño cerró sus ojos asustado cuando su madre golpeó la mesa con su palma.

-¡Así es jovencito, tus notas de quinto de primaria que estan todas por debajo del 6! ¡¿Por qué no eres como tu padre que una vez se sacó un 8 y se puso a llorar en medio del salón de clases?!

Como si de una mala jugada del destino se tratase Adrien llegó corriendo con una sonrisa y muy apurado.

-¡Marinette, Marinette, necesitó dinero para comprar helado, rápido que el heladero se va a ir!

La chica se sonrojo un poco y el niño se contuvo una risa mientras su padre daba unos saltitos y le tocaba el hombro a su mujer.

-Cariño ¿no ves qué ahora estoy regañando a nuestro hijo por reprobar en todas sus materias?

Miró a su marido con enojó, este levantó su cabeza y dio unos giros hasta sentarse en el suelo enojado.

-Yo quiero MÍ helado y no me movere hasta que me des dinero para comprar uno por que a Emma si le diste.

Marinette apretó sus puños enojada y agarró a Adrien del cuello de su camiseta.

-¡Por tú culpa no puedo disciplinar a nuestros hijos y Louis va a reprobar el año si esto sigue así!

Adrien señaló la mesa algo asustado.

-P...pero si Louis no esta.

La chica volteó la mirada y su rostro se puso rojo de la ira.

-¡Louis Agreste!

Mientras que con Louis.

El estaba en la habitación de su hermanita rubia de 6 años mientras está le hacía un extraño peinado y su hermano Hugo de 13 años y rubio lo miraba con cansancio.

-Si esto sigue así, mamá te enviará al colegio militar.

El peliazul le sonrió con alegría.

-No te preocupes hermano, nuestra madre jamás haría éso.

Emma se paró en frente de su hermano y lo miró con seriedad.

-Plagg le llevó tus evaluaciones y tu cuaderno hace un rato.

El chico palidecio mientras se oían unos pasos furiosos acercarse.

Emma le levantó un pulgar.

-Casi fue agradable ser tu hermana menor.

Los pasos se oían más cerca y ahora Hugo puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano.

-Cuando mamá te mate, me quedaré con tus videojuegos.

La puerta se abrió y el niño saltó por la ventana.

-¡Nunca me atraparan vivo!

Marinette saltó por la ventana y atrapó a su hijo al instante mientras este se ponía a llorar y sus hermanos discutían para que iban a usar la futura desocupada habitación. .

.  
Dos horas de castigo más tarde hacía Louis por sus notas y a Adrien que se puso a llorar por perder al camión de los helados. Marinette se reunió en una cafetería con Chloe y Alya, esta última estaba igual o peor que ella por sus dos hijos d año de edad y su marido.

-Se ven desastrosas.

Chloe tomó de su bebida mientras miraba a sus amigas con lástima.

-Es que Louis y Adrien me van a sacar canas a mis 36 años.

La rubia rió al ver a la ex heroína en ese estado.

-Tú crees que te va mal, yo llegué a casa temprano para cosinar algo y comer en familia pero al llegar me encontré con los bomberos en mí casa, la cosina quemada, Kevin comiendo algo quemado y Nino riendo con el bebé en brazos por quemar la cosina al querer preparar algo antes de que yo llegué.

Las dos amigas recostaron su cabeza sobre la mesa agotadas y Chloe sonrió con malicia.

-¿Y sí hacemos qué nuestros maridos vean lo que sentimos?

Las chicas miraron a Chloe con interés mientras esta reía como villana.

-¿Cuál es el plan?

Las dos hablaron al unísono mientras la rubia les mostraba unos boletos.

-Nathaniel me los regaló para nuestro aniversario durante 3 años seguidos y ahora las invitó a un hotel paradisíaco lejos de nuestros maridos y sus hijos por unos días.

-¡Cuenta conmigo!

Alya posó una mano con alegría sobre Chloe y miraron a Marinette la cual dudaba un poco.

-No lo se chicas, la otra vez antes de tener a Emma me fui por un día a una conferencia de diseño y al volver mi casa cambió de dirección por que Adrien quiso lavar la ropa, cocinar y salir de paseó con los niños.

La morena la miró confundienda.

-¿Qué tiene éso de malo?

La chica las miró con fastidio.

-Que el muy tonto lo hizo todo a la vez y al regresar a casa todo ya se había quemado por lo que tuvimos que mudarnos a una de las mansiones del padre de Adrien.

Alya tocio incómoda y Chloe posó una mano sobre el hombro de Marinette.

-No te preocupes, ahora Nathaniel estara con ellos y los detendrá antes de que hagan algo tonto y además Emma los mantendrá bajo control si se portan mal.

Marinette le sonrió con depresión.

-¿No les hace raro que confiemos más en Emma que solo tiene 6 años en lugar de nuestros maridos de 36?

Las otras dos miraron a otro lado con vergüenza.

-Prefiero que Emma sea la adulta a cargó.

La morena susurro con tristeza y Chloe se puso de pié con alegría.

-¡Ya está decidido, nos iremos de vacaciones y nuestros maridos harán de niñeras para que aprendan que educar hijos y trabajar al mismo tiempo no es fácil!

Las personas al rededor aplaudieron por lo que dijo la chica mientras Marinette se acercaba un poco a Alya y le susurraba.

-Pero ella no tiene hijos aún y no trabaja, lo hace Nathaniel.

-Deja que sea el centro de atención por esta vez.

Las chicas tomaron la decisión de tomarse unas muy merecidas vacaciones y a los chicos les toca ir a la horca ¡Digo! Ser de niñeros.

¿Cómo se lo tomarán los chicos?

¿Cómo es que confían más en una niña de 6 años que en sus maridos?

Y sobretodo ¿Podrán los padres ser unos buenos niñeros sin quemar o destruir algo?

En el próximo capítulo se sabrá.

Continuará…  
.

.  
Hola!

Y aquí el fic que dije que iba a empezar en la letra "D" de la A a la Z.

Lo se, pobre Emma que debe ser de niñera de los adultos.

Mi primer fic con las parejas ya formadas de categoría humor y familiar que hago. Inspirado en un fic de DBZ que leí hace mucho tiempo.

Esperó que les guste la idea.

Hasta la próxima... 


	2. Chapter 2

Niñeros.

Marinette se sentó en su cama para hablar del tema con su marido y...

-¡Por favor Marinette, todo fue culpa de Louis y Hugo, ellos me amenazaron y luego lo remplazamos para que no te enojes! ¡No me pegues que me duele, esto es maltrató infantil hacía un hombre de 36 años!

La chica se sonrojo un poco mientras su marido lloraba sobre su regazo.

-No se de que me estas hablando y yo nunca te pegue, solo te tiró de la oreja.

El rubio se limpió las lágrimas (de cocodrilo) y se paró alegré.

-Que bien, creí que te diste cuenta que tú primer vestido vendido era uno falso...

El rostro de Adrien palidecio al darse cuenta que habló de más pero se asustó más cuando Marinette le mostró una maleta llena de ropa con su rostro serio.

-¡NOOOO! ¡Por favor mí reina, no te vayas, sere un buen gatito y mandaremos a Plagg a que lo hipnotizen para que odié el queso!

-¡Ya basta, solo me iré de vacaciones y tú te harás cargó de los niños!

Los ojos de el chico lagrimearon.

-¡Me gritaste!

Nuevamente se puso a llorar y Marinette contaba los segundos para irse.

-Esperó que Alya la tenga más fácil.

Su celular sonó y lo atendió.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAA!

Y cortó la llamada aturdida.

-Quizás tampoco la tiene fácil.

Volvió a mirar a su marido con una sonrisa espeluznante mientras agarraba un zapato que había tirado en la habitación.

-Con que destruyeron mí primer vestido.

El pobre hombre casi llora sangre al ver a su mujer acercarse a él con la intención de darle tan duró con ese zapato como para que no se pueda sentar hasta la boda de Emma y éso que él no la iba a dejar tener novio hasta los 50 años como mínimo.

"Y luego dice que no le pega"

Sus hijos que oyeron todo los gritos sólo se miraron asustados por que luego les tocaría a ellos por que su padre traidor los mandó al frente.

-Cuando mamá acabé con ustedes, me quedaré con sus juguetes.

Emma levantó su pulgar con alegría mientras sus hermanos buscaban donde esconderse pero sabían que Plagg iba a ir de vieja chismosa y revelaría su escondite por un pedazo de queso.  
.

.  
Con Alya.

La chica estaba sentada junto a su marido hablando civilizadamente.

-Me iré de vacaciones con las chicas y tú te harás cargó de los niños pero Adrien y Nathaniel te ayudarán ¿entendido?

El chico asintió y su mujer le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Sabía que lo entenderias, eres él mejor.

Su hijo de 8 años se acercó y miró a sus padres con extrañes.

-Mamá ¿por qué tienes a papá atado a una silla y su boca tapada con una cinta?

Miró a su hijo con una sonrisa.

-Por seguridad.

Ya se supo, la llamada a Marinette fue un gritó de auxilio que dio Nino antes de ser atrapado.

-¿Enserio me quedaré con Emma en éstos días?

La chica le sonrió a su hijo y le acarició la cabeza.

-Así es, pero no actues así de contento con tu tío Adrien o se enojara mucho y mami no estará para defenderte. Y cuida bien a tu hermanito, recuerda que sólo tiene un año.

El niño se fue contento a...

-¡Auxilio, policia, guardia costera, fuerza aérea, Goku, Naruto, Luffy, las chicas super poderosas o quién sea, mí esposa me quiere dejar de niñera y no me va a pagar ni 5 centavos!

Alya miró como su marido logró sacarse la cinta de su boca y ahora gritaba como loco.

-Se lo tomó mejor de lo que creí.

Y se fue dejando a su esposo atado a la silla y gritando como si lo estuviesen torturando.

-Esperó que Chloe la tenga más fácil con Nathaniel. .

.  
Con Chloe y Nathaniel.

La chica se le acercó sería.

-Me iré de vacaciones con Marinette y Alya, tú cuidaras a sus hijos junto a Adrien y Nino ¿entendido?

El chico la miró por un rato y se puso a escribir algo.

-De acuerdo linda, lo que tú digas.

La chica sonrió y fue a preparar sus cosas para el viaje mientras que Nathaniel leyó una última vez lo que escribió.

-Día 1.  
Domingo 5 de febrero.  
Mí rubia oxigenada me sentenció a muerte. Cuando alguien lea esta carta sabrá lo que pasé en mis últimos días de vida por que ahora estoy muerto.

Sonrió con orgullo y oyó como alguien se tronaba los dedos.

-Con que rubia oxigenada.

El pelirrojo sudo frío al ver que Chloe había vuelto y él no se dio cuenta.

"Esto me va a doler"

Cerró sus ojos con fuerzas para recibir su castigó. .

.  
Luego de todos los inconvenientes con sus maridos, las chicas se estaban por ir y ahora todos estaban en la casa de Marinette y Adrien.

-¡Por favor, no me dejes ¿Quién me dará crossoin?!

Adrien iba sujetando la pierna de su mujer mientras esta caminaba con dificultad.

-¡Ya basta Adrien! Eres un hombre grande así que demuestralo.

El chico se puso de pié y le sonrió coquetamente.

-¿Entonces quién hará "ejercicios" conmigo a las noches antes de dormir?

El rostro de Marinette se sonrojo y Nino posó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y le sonrió.

-No te preocupes viejo, yo haré todos los ejercicios que haces con Marinette con mucho gusto, necesitó bajar unos kilitos.

Adrien empujó la mano de su amigo molesto.

-¡Yo me refiero a que nadie tendra sex...

Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de Alya lo silencio.

-¡¿Qué no ves que están los niños presentes?!

El rubio miró apenado a los niños y se acercó a su mujer con una sonrisa al verla sonrojada.

-Lo dije y lo repito, me vuelves loco con tus hermosos sonrojos mí reina.

Acercó su rostro para besarla pero...

-¡Ya para necesitado, ahí niños presentes!

Adrien miró a su hijo Louis con enojó mientras éste silbaba con inocencia.

-Comportate y no quemes la casa está vez.

Marinette besó a su marido en los labios y éste olvido su enojó.

-¡Otra necesit...

Marinette le dio una mirada asesina a su hijo y éste se callo asustado.

Las chicas se subieron al vehículo mientras Nathaniel se acercaba a sus amigos con muletas y su ojo morado.

-¡Nos vemos y recuerden que si les pasa algo a nuestros angelitos les irá muy mal!

Alya se despidió con alegría y al arrancar el auto se miraron entre sí.

-¿Piensan lo mismos que yo?

Marinette y Chloe sonrieron.

-Están perdidos.

Se rieron del sufrimiento ajeno como toda persona malvada haría.

Mientras que con los chicos.

Nino miró a sus amigos con una sonrisa.

-¿Lo oyeron? Alya me dijo angelito y les irá mal si me pasa algo.

Nathaniel suspiro cansado aún antes de empezar la guerra y Adrien miró a los 5 niños con una sonrisa forzada.

-Les aseguró que nos divertimos mucho.

Los niños se miraron entre si con una sonrisa y sacaron pistolas de agua de sus espaldas.

-De ahora en más, los niños mandan.

Rociaron a los adultos y se fueron corriendo adentro mientras reían, Emma llevaba al bebé de Alya y Adrien lloraba por que lo despeinaron con el agua.

"Y así comenzó todo, el fin de la humanidad como la conocemos a iniciado por culpa de tres mujeres sin corazón"

Nino miró a Nathaniel con confusión.

-¿Para qué la grabadora?

-Para gravar la masacre en audio.

Y se fueron adentro para iniciar la peor de las luchas para todo padre. Cuidar a niños pequeños cuando aún no han madurado mentalmente ni ellos mismos.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusta cómo va quedando? ¿Sienten algo de lástima por los pobres chicos? ¿Sienten aún más lástima por la pobre Emma que no la dejarán tener novio hasta los 50 años? ¿O sienten mucha más lástima por que de seguro Marinette tendrá que cambiar de casa otra vez?

Esperó que les guste como va quedando.

Hasta la próxima... 


	3. Chapter 3

Con el abuelo

Gabriel Agreste miraba a los tres hombres que tenía frente a él con enojó, sobretodo al rubio que intentaba ocultarse detrás de los niños.

-¿Qué pasó ahora?

Emma se acercó a su abuelo con su rostro y ropas algo negras.

-Mí papá quiso hacer huevos fritos mientras el tío Nino y Nathaniel intentaban cambiar el pañal de Martín y este fue el resultado.

Gabriel miró como todos estaban cubiertos de humo, el bebé con una sábana rosada en lugar de un pañal y Adrien con los labios temblorosos por ver a su padre más enojado que nunca.

-Adrien Agreste, dime ¿cómo quedo tu casa?

El chico sudo frío, miró a sus amigos pero estos desviaron la mirada y su padre se le acercaba cada vez más esperado una respuesta.

-S...solo se quemo un poco la cocina.

Sonrió nervioso mientras su padre le daba la espalda.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te hacía tu madre cuando mentias?

Adrien cayó de rodillas totalmente pálido y se acercó a su padre.

-¡Lo siento, mentí, los bomberos siguen apagando el incendio y es probable que nos tengamos que mudar por que todo fue total y completamente destruido! ¡Por favor, no me castigues como lo hacia mamá que cuando Marinette se enteré me hará dormir en una casita para perro por un año como castigo!

El hombre miró a su hijo y suspiró cansado.

-Ya le dije a Nathalie que preparé el baño para todos, a unos empleados que vayan a limpiar una casa de repuesto que tenía ya que me lo veía venir pero estara lista para cuando sus mujeres vuelvan y tú Adrien ve al rincón sin hacer ningún berinchito ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron menos Adrien que se cruzó de brazos molestó.

-Ya no soy un niño, ahora soy un hombre con O mayúscula así que no me darás órdenes.

Al hombre le dio un tic en el ojo y Emma se acercó a su padre enojada.

-Papi, ya deja de ser tan infantil y hazle caso al abuelo por que le dire a mamá que le contestaste y tu castigo será peor, además hombre empieza con h no con o.

El rubio hizo un puchero y se fue al rincón con sus hombros caidos mientras Gabriel agradecía tener a su nieta de su lado.  
.

.  
Gabriel Agreste era un hombre de poca paciencia y muy severo. Todos sabían que era mejor no provocarlo o tendrían que dormir con los ojos abiertos, pero su mujer al igual que su hijo fueron los únicos valientes como para mentirle o provocarlo.

Miró a los tres niños y a sus padres. Veía como Emma juntaba unos vidrios rotos y a Martín jugando con una pelota en el suelo lejos del peligro.

-U...unos vándalos pasaron por aquí, tiraron la pelota y rompieron la ventana.

Pasó la mirada por cada uno ignorando a su hijo. Emma era su nieta preferida y muy responsable, jamás lo haría, Louis era un caos como su padre pero torpe como su madre así que lo descartó, Hugo era algo reservado y el que intentaba mantener a su hermano un poco controlado, Kevin estaba en su lista negra por que miraba mucho a su querida nieta pero era buen chico, Martín solo era un bebé y Emma lo estaba cuidando y finalmente ellos tres, los supuestos adultos que sudaban como si hubiesen corrido un maratón.

-¿Fueron ustedes?

Con un aura oscura se acercó a los adultos que se abrazaron del miedo.

-¡No es cierto, fueron los niños!

Los tres asintieron mientras los niños jugaban con Martín en el suelo.

-Si fueron los niños ¿por qué el video que me mando Louis muestra como ustedes tres estaban peleando por la pelota y luego la tiraron enojados destruyendo esta ventana?

Los tres retrocedieron asustados y salieron corriendo como todo ejemplo de hombres y padres que son.  
.

.  
Con las chicas.

Las tres estaban en un lujoso spa en las aguas termales.  
Marinette parecía más distraída de lo normal y sus amigas lo notaron.

-Ya Marinette, no tienes que preocuparte tanto, solo pasó un día, ni que fuesen a destruir tu casa.

La chica sonrió a sus amigas pero el mal presentimiento que tenía iba aumentando cada segundo.

-Por cierto, quiero drcirles algo muy importante y quiero que lo sepan antes que nadie más.

Las dos miraron a Chloe la cual tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
.

.  
Con los chicos nuevamente.

Louis sacaba fotos con alegría a los tres hombres que yacían en un rincón con un chinchon en la cabeza cada uno.

-Y todavía faltan 4 días.

Se miraron entre si y por primera vez se dieron cuenta de que literalmente no podían vivir sin sus mujeres.

-Apenas regresen de sus vacaciones, nos toca a nosotros.

Habló con valentía Nino.

-Yo quiero estar con Marinette por que después de que me castigue por quemar la casa por segunda vez me debe recompensar por ser buen padre.

Habló con lujuria Adrien.

-Yo prefiero estar en paz con Chloe y ese cinturón con púas que tiene.

Y ahora habló con desánimo Nathaniel.

-Lo más importante es que regresen lo antes posible para no volver a dejar que nos hagan esto de nuevo.

Todos asintieron dispuestos a tratar a su mujer como reinas para que no los dejen otra vez.

Y así pasaron el primer día con una casa quemada, una ventana rota, chinchones en las cabeza y viviendo con Gabriel Agreste al cual le comenzaban a salir las canas más rápido de lo usual.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

¿Quién ya se la veía venir lo de la casa quemada?

Esperó que les guste como va quedando.

Hasta la próxima... 


	4. Chapter 4

Miedo

Adrien, Nino y Nathaniel se abrazaban asustados mientras sus hijos se escondían debajo de unas almohadas.

-T-tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo.

Nino oculto su rostro en los hombros de sus amigos.

-Deberían tener miedo ¡Quemaron mi casa en menos de un día, dense por muertos!

Adrien se acercó a su mujer con sus piernas temblorosas.

-¡Yo soy el hombre de la casa así que a mí no me gritas mujer, adiós!

Cortó la vídeo llamada y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-Estoy frito, Marinette me matara, me revivira como zombie y me matara otra vez por contestarle.

Louis se acercó a su lloroso padre y lo abrazó.

-Es la primera vez que alguien desafía a mamá y me enorgullece ser tu hijo.

Padre e hijo se abrazaron como nunca antes en una conmovedora escena.

-Yo opinó que por lo que dijo papá ahora estamos en muchos más problemas.

Habló Hugo y Louis empujó a su padre.

-¡No me atraparan con vida, me voy a México!

Se fue corriendo pero llegó Emma y lo detuvo.

-Es hora de hacer la tarea de la escuela.

El rostro de Louis palidecio.

-¡Quiero ver a mi abogado! ¡Exijo saber mis derechos!

Kevin y Hugo lo llevaron a rastras mientras Emma miraba como su padre parecía escribir un testamento, Nino intentaba que Martín no destruya las cosas de la mansión y Nathaniel parecía dormirse en su lugar.

-La tarea que tenemos es para que nuestros padres nos ayuden.

Nino y Adrien se fueron algo enojados con sus hijos.

-Tio Nathaniel ¿me ayudaría con mi tarea? Debo escribir sobre la persona que admiro y es usted.

Los ojos del pelirrojo se iluminaron pero tragó duró al ver a Adrien y Gabriel asomarse por la puerta con enojó.

-P...¿por qué me admiras a mi y no a tú padre o abuelo?

La niña le tomó de la mano con una sonrisa.

-Cualquiera que viva con la tia Chloe tiene mi admiración.

Y se fueron con los demás a hacer la tarea aunque Nathaniel sentía como si hubiese perdido.

.  
Adrien miraba a sus tres hijos con depresión.

-Déjenme ver si entendí ¿Hugo admira a su madre, Louis admira a Plagg y Emma a Nathaniel pero ninguno a su padre?

Todos asintieron y el chico se fue a un rincón dolido.

-Ya van a querer que...

Quedó en silencio y bajo su mirada triste.

-No se que van a querer pero de que me van a necesitar es seguro.

Hugo se acercó a su padre y éste sonrió como un niño pequeño al recibir su primer mascota.

-Yo te necesitó.

Adrien se paró alegre y miró a su hijo.

-Ya que mamá no esta necesitó que me cuentes sobre ella.

Y nuevamente se deprimio.

Nino miró la escena con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¡Ja! Admirame viejo, mi hijo si quiere hacer la tarea sobre mi.

Miró a Kevin con orgullo.

-¿De qué trata tu tarea por cierto?

Kevin le mostró una hoja.

-Debo redactar con detalles el tipo de persona que no quiero ser cuando crezca.

Se oyó un corazón romperse y el moreno se fue al rincón con Adrien.

Louis miraba a Plagg con súplica por que no le quería ayudar.

-Por favor, Tikki se fue con mi madre y a ti no te importan estas cosas así que ayudame con la tarea.

El kwami dejó su queso y miró al niño cansado.

-Mira niño, me halaga que tengas buen gusto pero si Tikki se entera que hable sobre nuestra existencia y tú lo expones en clases de seguro me castra, no cuentes conmigo.

El peliazul suspiró derrotado y miró a su padre.

-Papá, necesitó tu ayuda.

Adrien se levantó contento.

-Háblame sobre mamá.

Agarró una soga y se fue afuera.

-Voy por él.

Y Plagg fue a evitar que su portador haga una locura.  
.

. Ya de noche.

Todos miraban una película de terror, ya llevaba 10 minutos y Adrien ya estaba inconsciente, Nathaniel tenía su rostro metido entré las palomitas y Nino se fue a cambiar de ropa por que "se le cayó" la bebida encima.

Los niños estaban algo pálidos y Emma bostezaba del aburrimiento y del sueño.

-¡No temas mi niña, papi sacará esta terrible película para que no te asustes!

Adrien despertó y apagó la televisión.

-Pero no esto...

-¡Muy bien, todos a dormir!

La niña prefirió no esforzarse así que se fue directo a la cama.

-E...estas películas no dan miedo ¿verdad?

Adrien miró a sus pálidos amigos los cuales asintieron.

-Creo que voy a dormir con los niños para que no tengan miedo.

Habló Nino y los otros dos se le acercaron.

-Nosotros también.

Los tres subieron las escaleras y recorrieron ése oscuro pasillo rodeado de fotos del dueño de la casa.

-Viejo, tu padre tiene un problema ¿por qué tiene tantos retratos suyo? Ya da miedo de día y ahora de noche.

Siguieron un rato más por ésas fotos que parecían mirarlos y llegaron a su destino.

-¡Por favor! ¡¿Es enserio?!

En la habitación de los niños había un letrero que decía.

"Prohibido el pasó a todos los adultos cobardes"

Maldijeron por lo bajo y Adrien se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡Emma duerme sola, mi princesita debe tener miedo!

Se fue corriendo hasta la habitación de su hija y golpeó la puerta hasta que ella salió claramente enojada.

-¡No temas princesa, papi ya esta aq...

Y le cerraron la puerta en la cara.

-Ve con Nino y Nathaniel, déjame dormir en paz.

El rubio bajo sus hombros y se dio media vuelta para irse hasta que oye como la niña abría la puerta.

-¿Papi?

El chico la miró alegré.

-Cuidado con el viejo de la bolsa.

Cerró la puerta lentamente mientras Adrien tragaba duró.

-¿Por qué dejamos que Juleka sea su niñera aquella vez?

Se fue a la habitación que compartía con sus amigos y al pasar Nino le mostró una cruz mientras Nathaniel afilaba un cuchillo.

-Calma chicos, soy yo.

Luego de dos horas de decorar la habitación con ajos, antorchas eléctricas, artefactos de plata y sal, se acomodaban para dormir.

-Por cierto ¿pueden creer que Emma crea en el viejo de la bolsa?

Los chicos rieron por lo que dijo Adrien.

-Niños.

Los tres oyeron unos pasos y se abrazaron asustados.

La puerta se abrió y una figura encapuchada con una gran bolsa se hizo presente.

-¡AAAAAAAAAA!

Plagg se acercó y encendido la luz con fastidio.

-Ya callense, es sólo tu padre.

Los tres vieron como la figura se sacaba la capucha y los miraba confundido.

-Solo vine a decir que se te olvidó sacar la basura hoy pero mejor ignorenme.

El hombre se fue dejando a los tres padres con insomnio.

Y así pasaron el segundo día, Marinette ya sabe que se quedo sin casa, los chicos son unos depresivos y Gabriel Agreste no debe colocar tantas fotos de el por que generan pesadillas.

Continuará...

.  
Hola!

Que bueno no tener un padre asi o estaría perdido, pero lástima que mi madre sí es algo (muy) asustadiza.

Esperó que les guste como va quedando.

Volveré... 


	5. Chapter 5

Como empezó todo.

Los niños se acercaron a los adultos y les hicieron una pregunta única.

-¿Cómo se hicieron novios de nuestras madre? ¿Cómo empezó todo entre ustedes?

Los tres se miraron, Louis sacó una cámara para gravar el momento, a Adrien se le iluminaba la mirada, Nino se sonrojaba y Nathaniel palidecia.

-Yo empiezo.

Adrien aclaró su garganta mientras Emma le daba palomitas a todos y se sentaban.

-Conocí a mi reina en la escuela con una mala impresión gracias a Chloe y nos hicimos novios en un día de lluvia cuando me encontré con Marinette en el camino, unos días luego de descubrir nuestras identidades, hablamos de varias cosas, ella tomó mi mano y se me declar...

-¡Alto, alto, alto! ¿mamá se declaró primero?

Adrien asintió y Louis le dio 50 dólares a Emma.

-No creí que papá fuera tan nenaza.

El rubio se sintió herido y Nino tiró sal en la herida.

-Marinette también fue quien le propuso matrimonio, ella elijo los anillos y en su luna de miel Adrien durmió en el baño por que tenía miedo a lo que hacen los casados.

Louis tiró la cámara al suelo y se fue muy enojado.

-¡Me voy a jugar videojuegos con el abuelo, no me busquen!

Adrien hizo un puchero y miró a su amigo con enojó.

-Quizás Marinette hizo todo éso pero yo no anduve huyendo.

Miró a Kevin el cual sonreía divertido.

-Cuando Alya besó a tu padre el la evadio por un mes entero y en todo ése tiempo se la pasó llorando y comiendo helado.

El niño miró a su padre con decepción.

-¡En mi defensa fue un besó con lengüita y yo era tímido con las chicas!

Kevin se puso de pie y se fue adentro sin decir nada.

-¡¿Vez lo que haces?! ¡Mi hijo sintió vergüenza de mí, su padre, su ídolo, su ejemplo a seguir!

-¡Louis también sintió vergüenza de mi!

-¡Agradece que no le dije que tu te desmayaste todas las veces que tuviste un hijo!

-¡Él ya lo sabé, por éso es que prefiere admirar a Plagg en lugar de a mi!

-¡Quiero llorar viejo!

-¡Yo también!

Los dos se abrazaron y lloraron peor que bebé recién nacido.

Emma los miró con decepción y luego miró a Nathaniel que seguía pálido y callado.

-Este... tío Nathaniel ¿cómo te hiciste novio de la tia Chloe!

Adrien y Nino dejaron de llorar y miraron como el pelirrojo temblaba asustado.

-Creo que hoy ya supieron mucho, lo de Nathaniel lo sabrán cuando sean mayores de edad.

Llevaron a su asustado amigo adentro mientras la niña se confundía y miraba a su hermano mayor que jugaba con Martín.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo se que hubo una exposición, dos villanos, nuestra madre de metiche, nuestro padre tras mamá como siempre, chicas hospitalizadas y el inicio de un romance poco común.

La niña tragó duro y prefiero no pensar que pasó.  
.

.  
Con las chicas.

Chloe y una preocupada Marinette tomaban sol cerca de la piscina.

-Ya relajate, Emma los cuidará a todos.

La chica suspiro y miró como Alya se acercaba con unas bebidas y unos hombres se le acercaban con lujuria.

-Hola lindura ¿de dónde vienes?

-De mi casa.

Marinette se contuvo la risa al ver como los sujetos se fueron como si nada hubiera pasado.

Alya llegó y les dio las bebidas a sus amigas.

-Por cierto, ¿por qué todos los kwamis vinieron de vacaciones con nosotras menos Plagg?

-Según Tikki todos querían vacaciones lejos de Plagg.

-No creó que Plagg sea tan mal...

-Una vez Nooro comió su queso y cuando se quedo dormido Plagg lo envió en un paquete a el Polo Norte por dos meses.

Alya tomó un trago de su bebida intentando no oír más sobre ése kwami problemático.  
.

.  
Adrien se peinaba su cabello mientras se miraba al espejo pero algo terrible pasó.

-¡Ahhhhhhbhhhhhhhhhh!

En toda la mansión Agreste se oyó el gritó y Gabriel, Nino y Nathaniel fueron rápido al baño.

-¿Qué pasó Adrien?

Gabriel se preocupó al oír unos llantos dentro del baño.

-No te preocupes hermano, yo también me agarré con el cierre del pantalón muchas veces, un poco de hielo te calmara.

-¿Y si se le salió?

Habló el pelirrojo.

-Entonces no tendré más nietos.

Dijo con tristeza Gabriel.

-Yo conozco a alguien que conece a alguien que tiene un tío que su novia tiene una amiga que tiene un hermano que puede arreglarlo con hilo de coser.

Terminó Nino mientras todos sonreían al saber que Adrien se salvó.

-¡No es éso, no soy tan bobo!

Nathaniel forcejeo y abrió la puerta para ver como Adrien estaba en un rincón llorando.

-¿Qué pasó?

El rubio los miró con los ojos algo rojos.

-¡Me salió una cana!

Y los tres se fueron mientras Adrien los seguía histérico.

-¡No me ignoren, esto es grave!

Los tres se fueron lejos mientras Adrien pensaba que hacer con su problema.

Louis y Hugo se acercaron a su padre.

-Oye viejo, necesitamos dinero para unas cosas de la escuela.

El rubio miró a sus hijos con fuego en los ojos.

-¡Los dos quedan castigados sin videojuegos ni internet por dos días!

Se fue a su habitación y los niños se miraron confundidos por la actitud tan rara de su padre.

Y así otro día más, Louis y Hugo descubrieron que es mejor decirle a su padre papá y no viejo, Emma no debe preguntar sobre el pasado extraño de Nathaniel y Chloe, todos los kwamis huyeron de Plagg, Marinette sigue muy preocupada y el gran Adrien Agreste alias Cat noir está envejecido de a poco.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

¿Cuánto tiempo sin actualizar está historia? Y eso que tengo la mayor parte de los capítulos ya planeado.

Me distraje mucho planeado "el que se sonroja, pierde".

Espero que les esté gustado como va quedando y no me odien por actualizar muy lento.

Volveré...  



	6. Chapter 6

Ayuda

Una mujer pelirroja se acercó a las puertas de la gran mansión Agreste con una sonrisa.

-Me pregunto como estarán los chicos.

Tocó el timbre y al instante las puertas se abrieron para mostrar a tres hombres con ojeras, despeinados y con rasguños por todo el cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué les pasó?! ¡¿Tan mal se portan los niños?!

Adrien se acercó a la mujer algo rengo.

-No te preocupes Sabrina, estamos bien.

-¡A otro perro con ése hueso! Chloe me pidió que los viniera a ver cuando tuvise algo de tiempo y hoy es mi día libre, así que permiso que iré a ver a esos bribones.

Sabrina pasó adentró y los chicos se miraron entré si.

-Ninguna palabra de que jugamos videojuegos toda la noche y nos peleabamos para jugar, que mejor crea que los niños fueron los causantes de nuestro aspecto.

Los dos asintieron a lo que dijo Adrien pero cierta criatura negra pasó volando y los oyó.

-¡Zanahoria, digo, Sabrina te tengo un chisme jugoso por una rebanada de queso!

-¡NOOOO!

Y la vieja chismosa de Plagg le contó TODO las que se mandaron los chicos en ésos días.  
.

.  
Una hora después.

Los tres "hombres" estaban en la futura casa de Adrien y Marinette con delantales, escobas, baldes y muchas cosas de limpieza mientras Sabrina los miraba con enojó.

-Los tres limpiaran está casa como castigó.

Nino levantó una mano.

-Pero tenemos sueño.

La mujer les mostró un celular donde figuraba el número de Alya y los tres palidecieron.

-P-pero somos responsables y maduros así que limpiaremos todo.

Los tres adultos se pusieron a limpiar mientras Louis se burlaba de ellos y Sabrina sonrió con malicia.

-Niños, ustedes también van a limpiar.

Y todos le dieron un zape al chico por meter la pata.

-¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto? Ni siquiera sé como me metí en éste problema.

Se quejaba Nathaniel mientras trapeaba el piso.

-Es por que somos amigo unidos por nuestras tres tiranas mujeres, no existe fuerza de amistad más grande que ésa.

Habló el moreno mientras limpiaba los muebles con una sonrisa.

-Pero si todo esto es culpa de Adrien. Me sorprende que aún no rompió nada.

Y como si del destinó se tratase se oyó el ruido a vidrio quebrarse. Miraron donde estaba Adrien y este tenía una raqueta de tenis con la que rompió una ventana.

-Esto... vi una mosca y la quise aplastar, y sin querer confundí el mata moscas con una raqueta de tenis.

Sonrió nervioso y sus amigos se acercaron a él con sed de sangre y con un par de tijeras.

-Vamos chicos, fue un pequeño error... ¿qué hacen?... no toquen mi cabello... ¡No por favor!... ¡Auxilio!

Luego de dos horas Sabrina fue a ver a los chicos y quedo con la boca abierta al ver el living destrozado. Con las puertas salidas, la mesa patas para arriba, la tv partida a la mitad, los sofas de blancos pasaron a ser negro, una pared casi caída y los chicos riendo en un rincón mientras jugaban con sus celulares.

Sabrina agarró una escoba y se acercó lenta y siniestramente a los distraídos hombres que se reían de un video.  
.

.  
Mientras que con las chicas.

Marinette miraba un álbum de fotos con tristeza hasta que llegaron Alya y Chloe cantando a todo pulmón mientras se abrazaban.

-¡Vivelo, vive la vida loca, vive la vida loca!

La azabache negó y ellas la miraron despreocupadas mientras se sentaban a su lado.

-Tranquila chica, recuerda que Emma los cuida.

-Emma me envió un mensaje diciendo que no se haría cargo de los adultos.

-¡¿Y por qué no nos dijiste antes?!

Alya se puso a correr como loca mientras hacía su maleta.

-Tranquila, Sabrina me dijo que hoy los iría a ver. Descancemos hasta mañana.

Chloe se acostó despreocupada mientras que Marinette y Alya se miraban preocupadas y dijeron la misma cosa.

-Pobre Sabrina, la que le espera.

Ellas si que conocían a sus maridos.  
.

.  
Luego de cinco horas de arduo trabajo los tres hombres se acercaron a Sabrina con orgullo y con la espalda aún dolida por los escobasos.

-Listo nena, hemos terminado.

-Dile a Chloe que estoy pensando en el divorcio.

-Yo no sé que decir pero no me quiero quedar excluido.

Los tres miraron a Adrien incrédulos pero lo ignoraron.

La chica pasó al living y suspiró.

-Cinco horas para limpiar una de 20 habitación.

Los tres palidecieron y la pelirroja sonrió.

-Que bueno que los niños y yo limpiamos todas las otras hace como dos horas.

Y ahora los tres sintieron alivió por éso.

-Bueno, yo me voy llendo ya que a pesar de que Max si sabé cuidar a sus hijos, no lo quiero forzar mucho por que tiene que ir a trabajar temprano. Bay y no se olviden de cocinar algo para los niños.

La chica se fue mientras Nino y Nathaniel asentian.

-¿Qué puedo cocinar?

Adrien habló pensativo pero sus amigos lo agarraron de los brazos, lo metieron en una habitación y pusieron llave para que no salga.

-¡Chicos, esto no es gracioso! ¡Esta es la habitación de Emma, si se entera me asesina! ¡Déjenme salir de aquí!

Mientras Adrien suplicaba libertad los otros dos se fueron a cocinar sin ése sujeto que simpre los metía en problemas.

Admitían que Adrien cocinaba muy bien pero por hacerse el presumido siempre terminaba quemando todo si Marinette no estaba para controlarlo.  
.

.  
Mientras que con los niños.

Todos estaban sentandos alrededor de una mesa con cansancio menos Emma que leía un libró entretenida.

-Creí que con nuestras madres de vacaciones tendríamos libertad pero gracias a nuestros padres tenemos que trabajar tanto que hasta me da ganas de ir a la escuela.

-Por esta vez concuerdo contigo.

Los hermanos Agreste chocaron sus puños algo débiles mientras Kevin se acercaba un poco a la rubia.

-Oye Emma ¿tú sabes como le hicieron nuestros padres para juntarse con nuestras madres?

La niña cerró su libro y miró a su amigo.

-Por primera vez no sé que decir.

-Oye Lahiffe, alejate de mi hermanita.

Habló amenazante el peliazul mientras su hermana sentía vergüenza y Hugo se dio cuenta de algo importante.

-¡Rayos! ¡Nos olvidamos de decirle al abuelo que nos ibamos!

Y así Sabrina fue al rescate, los niños quieren que sus madres vuelvan por que ya no aguantan a sus padres y al parecer nadie se acordó de decirle a Gabriel que se iban.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Antes de recibir amenazas por haberme olvidado de esta historia me disculpó, me distraje mucho con "el que se sonroja, pierde" pero como ya tengo los últimos capítulos listos (menos el final) actualicé está, y también por que en wattpad me hicieron acordar de éste fic.

Esperó y les haya gustado el capítulo después de esperar tanto tiempo.

Gracias por leer.

Volveré... creo... no, si lo haré.  



	7. Chapter 7

Tres

-¡My Lady!

Adrien vio como su mujer se bajó del auto y se fue corriendo alegré a sus brazos.

La azabache lo miró con seriedad mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Agreste.

El hombre paró su intento de abrazó y la miró con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Me dijiste Agreste?

Marinette asintió mientras Alya iba a abrazar a sus hijos e ignoraba a su marido.

-Pero tu me dices así cuando estás enojada conmigo.

-¡Quemaste nuestra casa, era obvio que iba a estar enojada!

El rubio asintió dolido, se fue a un rincón y quedó en posición fetal.

Marinette fue a abrazar a sus hijos y Chloe se acercó a Nathaniel el cual la miraba con seriedad.

-En verdad estoy planeando el divorcio.

La rubia rodó los ojos y le dio un beso en los labios haciendo que se le pasé gran parte del enojó.

Las dos madres del grupo miraron a sus hijos sonrientes.

-¿Algo que quieran decir?

Louis asintió a lo que dijo su tía.

-El tío Nino y el tío Nathaniel están bien pero por favor no nos vuelvan a dejar con mi papá.

Todos asistieron de acuerdo logrando que Marinette sienta lástima por su marido y lo perdone.  
.

.  
Ésa misma noche en la casa Lahiffe.

Alya dentro a su habitación y se acercó a la cama donde estaba su marido acostado.

-Te extrañé bebé ¿y tú? ¿me extrañaste?

Le beso el cuello y él le acarició el rostro con delicadeza.

-Por favor Alya, déjame dormir que estoy muerto.

Le dio la espalda a su mujer y está fruncio el ceño molesta.

-¡Eso sí que no Lahiffe! ¡Yo quiero diversión! ¡¿Me oiste?!

Y lo único que recibió como respuesta fueron los ronquidos de su marido.

Suspiro cansada y se dio media vuelta enojada.

-Pero me vengare.  
.

.  
Con Chloe y Nathaniel.

Chloe leía un libro en su cama hasta que sintió como su marido se acercaba a ella, muy felíz y con sólo una toalla cubriendolo.

-Te extrañé mi oxigenada.

-Alto ahí antorcha humana.

Le pegó suavemente con el libro en la cabeza y él la miró confundido.

-No estaré disponible para hacer éso por unos meses.

Nathaniel abrió la boca sorprendido y ella le sonrió.

-¿Voy a ser padre?

-Vamos a ser padre.

El pelirrojo la abrazó contento.

Nunca creyó estar más feliz de la vida.

-No puedo creer que my Queen y yo tendremos un hijo.

-Mmmmm.

El la dejó de abrazar y la miró con algo de miedo.

-¿No es mío?

-¡Claro que es tuyo torpe! Pero... ¿quién dijo que iba a ser uno?

Nathaniel sudo nervioso mientras Chloe volvía a su lectura.

-¿S-son dos?

Ella negó sin levantar la mirada.

-Felicidades tomatito, serán tres.

El pelirrojo se acostó pálido por la noticia y ella sonrió.

-Que bueno que esperé a que nos acostemos para decírtelo.  
.

.  
Con Marinette y Adrien.

El rubio miró a su mujer con una sonrisa.

-Te extrañé my Lady.

-Y yo a ti gatito.

-¡Dejen de hacer ruido y duerman!

Oh si, estaban acostados con sus tres hijos los cuales habían extrañado a su madre.

El hombre suspiro profundo.

-Que suerte deben tener Nathaniel y Chloe.

Marinette sonrió con burla.

-De hecho, ellos en unos meses nos van a empatar. Chloe está esperando trillizos.

Adrien la miró con sorpresa y Louis y Hugo chocaron los cincos.

-Ése si que es hombre, no como nuestro remedo de ejemplo paterno.

-¡Oigan! Aunque éso explica por que veía a Chloe más gordita de lo ¡Auch!

Emma le mordió el brazo enojada.

-Nunca le digas éso a una chica.

Marinette rió divertida. Extraño a su familia en ésos días.

Y así Adrien, Nino y Nathaniel sobrevivieron a ser niñeros aunque éste último tenía mucho tiempo para ser de niñero en unos meses.

Fin...  
.

.  
¡Hola!

Y así doy por concluida está historia que efectivamente me inspire en "niñeros Z".

Gracias por sus reviews y leer.

Hasta la próxima...


End file.
